


One In The Same

by CoffeePillow



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Heartwarming, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 12:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19928242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeePillow/pseuds/CoffeePillow
Summary: Harry and Caitlin share a moment in the cortex.





	One In The Same

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I know it has been a long time since I have written a fic. I went through 2 rough years after my mother passed away and I did not have the motivation to write or really do anything. I had to go through therapy for it. I am back now and I want to continue this fic as well, I know I keep saying that, I have an idea for this one though. I need more snowells in my life haha. I hope you all enjoy and thank you for taking your time for reading.
> 
> This is set after 4x03 canon divergent as well. :D

Star Labs falls silent in the middle of the night. Caitlin Snow is typing away on the desk pad in the cortex, and does not notice Harrison Wells is sitting in the middle of the room. Harry fiddles a pencil in between his fingers and makes a mistake by twirling it to the floor. He makes a whispered ‘Sorry.`` before any more chaos affects the quiet room.

“So, are you going to go home?” Caitlin asked, still not looking at Harry, clearly busy with her work. 

“Don’t really have a home to go to at the moment. So I might as well stay here.” He affirms, clearly not ready to talk about his home situation again. It exhausts him.

“What?” Caitlin looks up now, at him, watching his face make an expression like he does not want to talk about it. She frowns, “Harry what happened? Why can’t you go back to Earth-2?” She pushes herself away from the desk, still sitting, arms crossed, and tilting her head. 

Harry purses his lips, and sighs, “Jesse kicked me out and that’s all I got to say about that.” He notices Caitlin’s expression; clearly not amused and wanting to know details. “She said I was being myself. Mind you, I still don’t understand, so I am…. Just… I don’t know.” His hands thread through his hair, frustrating himself in the process. “I guess she thinks I was trying to take over the “Group” situation- in fact I wasn’t. I was helping.” 

He was talking fast, to get this whole conversation over with, and he slumps back into his chair.

“That’s a lot to… process.” She nods, “You do kind of get aggressive.”

“Aggressive? Snow, I just want people to excel. To succeed. That’s my job.” 

Caitlin shakes her head, “Not anymore.”

Harry sighed, “Are you trying to argue with me?” He looks at her now, he makes a small smile, and she notices, smiling back.

“I missed you, Harry. It has been quite different without you here. The team isn’t the same without you.” Caitlin confesses, prompting Harry to look at her again, and his smile grows, taking his cue to walk towards her.

Caitlin takes a steady breath, always with Harrison, aggressive, to the point, ready for action, and he is walking towards her. 

“I missed you too, Snow.” His voice softens with her name. Harry takes her in, noticing stress lines in her eyes, and her smile. Something is happening with her and he needs to know. 

Caitlin stands up to meet him, and wraps her arms around his neck. He is taller than her, she notices. She never really noticed before until now. This moment between them, just the two of them, in this quiet room. She then feels his hands go to her back, and holds her. She can hear his heartbeat quicken from their embrace, and she takes this as a sign, a very good sign. Something that she has always felt between the both of them, and he feels the same, yet he is afraid, just like her. One in the same. 

“I missed you so much.” She mumbled, her face goes into his neck, and God she feels like crying. It has been too long.

He gently rubs her back, “I know, Snow.”


End file.
